Mit geschlossenen Augen
by Aello
Summary: Jack ist viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als daß er die Zeichen deuten könnte... SLASH!


Titel: Mit geschlossenen Augen

Autor: Aello (Kinsey3575)

Rating: NC-17

Zusammenfassung: Jack ist zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als daß er die Zeichen deuten könnte...

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Spoiler: eigentlich keine

Staffel: 7. Staffel

Type: Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Jack's POV, Sap (Am Ende)

Widmung: Für Diana: Damit du nicht nur Harry Potter lesen muß. - g - Aber irgendwann mußt du vielleicht doch noch den Kurs machen. Zwinker, zwinker.

Soundtrack: Ich nehm's mit Elton John und Bernie Taupin: "The kick inside is in the line that finally gets to you." Wer beim Lesen gerne etwas passende Musik hören will, dem möchte ich folgende Songs ans Herz legen: The Beatles "All my loving", Ben Folds Five "Brick", Heather Nova "Heart and shoulder", Alyson Moyet "Is this love?", Paul McCartney "No more lonely nights" und "This one"

Habe ich jemals mein Herz geöffnet,  
Dich hineinsehen lassen?  
Wenn ich es nie tat, habe ich nur gewartet  
Auf einen passenderen Moment der nie kam.

Paul McCartney,  
This one

"Ich werde mal nach dem Salat sehen", meint Daniel, als ich ihm zunicke und die Steaks das letzte Mal umdrehe.

Carter, die an der Balkontüre lehnt, will wissen, ob sie ihm helfen kann. "Nein, nein, Sam. Laß mal, ich mach das schon", wiegelt er ab und betritt das Haus. Er ist zwar schon Mitte 40, aber er hat immer noch den knackigen Hintern, den er mit Mitte 30 hatte, stelle ich fest, als ich ihm nachsehe.

Versonnen sehe ich in die Glut und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wie alles begonnen hat. Damals vor fast 10 Jahren.

Ich habe immer gedacht, ich könnte Daniel lesen, wie man in einem Buch liest. Unpassende Analogie vielleicht, von mir und dem Bücherlesen zu reden. Naja, ich war mir auf jeden Fall sicher, Daniel zu kennen. Doch zu wissen, welche Knöpfchen man drücken muß, bedeutet eben noch lange nicht, daß man sich kennt.

Ich dachte nicht, daß ich jemals wieder jemanden finden würde, den ich so lieben könnte, wie ich Sara geliebt habe. Und ganz sicher dachte ich nicht, es könnte ein Mann sein, zudem noch Daniel. Er war ein Freund, und ich mochte ihn wirklich gern. Gut, ich gebe zu, ich habe daran gedacht, daß mehr zwischen uns sein könnte als Freundschaft. Daniel schien mir einfach nicht der Mensch, der sich in mich, oder in den ich mich verlieben würde. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, daß es passieren könnte, daß wir Sex haben würden. Aber ich habe mich niemals danach gesehnt, oder nach ihm. Verdammt, ich habe die Blicke bemerkt, die er mir manchmal zuwarf. Neugierig und es war fast schon geflirtet. Aber ich war nie in Versuchung. Ich habe es einfach bemerkt, ohne es weiter zu beachten. Wir waren einfach immer nur Freunde. Und nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, nahm ich an, daß er nie über Shau're hinwegkäme; so wie ich glaubte, nie über den Verlust von Charlie und Sara hinwegzukommen. Ich dachte, er würde diese Last mit sich tragen, so wie ich es tat, sich schuldig fühlen, vieles bereuen und sich dieser wenigen Momente, die sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt haben, ewig erinnern. Die Art, wie er sich verändert hat, vom schüchternen, weltfremden Wissenschaftler zum kaltblütigen Rächer an den Goa'uld hätte mich fast hinters Licht geführt. Ich machte den Fehler und hatte dem äußeren Anschein nach geurteilt.

Ich habe mehr als acht Monate gebraucht, um zu merken, wie falsch ich lag. Und selbst heute mache ich immer noch ab und zu diesen Fehler und lasse mich von ihm einwickeln. Seine Schläfen sind inzwischen auch grau geworden, eine Tatsache, die meinen männlichen Stolz ungemein befriedigt, aber dennoch rein gar nichts an seinem fast jungenhaften Charme geändert hat. Das liegt vor allem an seinem verschmitzten Lächeln und seinem Schmollmund. Und natürlich liegt es an seinen Augen, diesen unendlich tiefen blauen Augen.

Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie es alles begann, und wie Daniel und ich das erste Mal Sex hatten.

Es war eine dieser Wahnsinnsmissionen, bei denen wir auf Goa'uld trafen und kaum an einem Stück zurück kamen. Das übliche eben, wenn man quer durch die Galaxis reist, indem man ein Sternen-Tor benutzt. Wir waren alle ziemlich zerschlagen und erschöpft, Carter war bewußtlos, hatte eine ernste Hirnerschütterung und ein paar gebrochene Rippen. Sogar Teal'c war ein wenig unausgeglichen, und sobald Hammond uns entließ, zog er sich zurück um dieses Kel'no'rem-Ding zu machen. Daniel weigerte sich, Carters Bett in der Krankenstation zu verlassen, bis ihn Doc Frasier rauswarf und versprach, ihn sofort anzurufen, wenn sich ihre Lage veränderte. Er sagte, er würde seinen Bericht schreiben. Er wollte einfach nicht heimgehen und allein sein. Wie ich.

"Du kommst mit zu mir", ordnete ich an und er widersprach nicht mal.

Schweigend fuhren wir zu mir. Knapp 24 Stunden zuvor war das Chaos um uns ausgebrochen, das Feuer von Zats, Schreie, Staub und Blut um uns herum. Wir hatten Glück, am Leben zu sein. Und nun fuhren wir auf einer einsamen, mondbeschienenen Straße durch die Nacht, frisch geduscht und in sauberen Klamotten. Wir sprachen kein Wort während der Fahrt und wir sprachen auch nicht, als wir mit einem Bier auf dem Balkon saßen. Ich musterte das Teleskop und dachte an Charlie.

"Das war knapp", stellte Daniel schließlich fest.

Verdammt, das war es. Ich hatte jeden einzelnen Knochen gespürt als ich in Deckung gehechtet war, und mich zum x-ten Mal gefragt, ob ich nicht doch endlich in den Ruhestand gehen sollte. Aber wer würde dann auf das Team aufpassen und von Missionen an einem Stück zurückbringen?

"Denkst du?"

Daniel lachte leise und ich mußte auch grinsen.

Wir saßen wieder eine Weile schweigend da, bis Daniel gähnte.

"Müde?"

"Nicht wirklich."

"Daniel, wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?" Soweit ich wußte, hatte er die letzten 36 Stunden kaum oder gar nicht geschlafen. Nachdem wir von PX-weiß-der-Henker zurück kamen, saß er an Carters Bett in der Krankenstation. Bevor wir zu der Mission aufbrachen, hatte er sich die Nacht mit einer Übersetzung um die Ohren geschlagen. "Ich denke, es sind jetzt knapp 36 Stunden."

"Aber ich bin gar nicht..." Müde wollte er wohl sagen, aber anstatt den Satz zu vollenden, gähnte er.

"Doch, du bist, Danny. Und du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen."

Er zog die Knie an die Brust. "Ich glaube, daß ich jetzt gar nicht einschlafen könnte."

Ich verstand. Was wir gesehen und erlebt hatten, war kein Spaziergang gewesen. Ich unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, ihm vorzuschlagen, einfach in meinem Bett zu schlafen. Auch ich wollte nicht ins Bett gehen. Ich fürchtete die Bilder, die hochkommen würden, plötzlich und ungewollt, wenn ich gerade meine Augen schloß. Fürchtete die Schreie, die mit den Bildern in meinen Träumen kamen. Grausam und groß. Erinnerungen, die ich glaubte, längst verdrängt zu haben, die mich aber immer noch verfolgten.

"Komm schon, Danny."

Folgsam erhob er sich und ließ sich zum Gästezimmer führen. Als ich ging, sah er mich mit diesem Ausdruck an, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber das tat er nicht, also ging ich zu Bett.

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und hörte das gleichmäßige Klatschen des Regens gegen das Dach. Es war zehn vor vier und weil ich wußte, daß ich nicht mehr einschlafen würde, beschloß ich aufzustehen und unten im Wohnzimmer fernzusehen. Ich war gerade dabei, mich auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen, als mich Daniels Schrei aufschreckte. Ich sprang wieder auf und rannte die Treppe hoch, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er mußte einen Alptraum gehabt haben, dachte ich und erinnerte mich daran, wie ich von Charlies entsetzten Schreien geweckt worden war, nachdem er einen Alptraum hatte. Ich hielt mich nicht mit Klopfen auf, ich stürmte in das Zimmer und fand ihn. Er hatte die kleine Lampe am Bett angeschaltet und saß aufrecht, die Arme über der Decke um die angezogenen Knie gelegt. Sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte er mich an. Er sah aus, als wäre er gerade aus einem Traum gerissen worden.

"Danny, bist du okay?"

"Jack?" Er blinzelte ein paarmal, als könne er damit verscheuchen, was er gesehen hatte, und mich klarer sehen.

"Ich bin hier, Danny." Er sah fast so verloren aus wie an dem Tag als sie ihm Shau're genommen hatten und er nicht wußte, wo er hin sollte. Ich fühlte meine Hand vom kalten Türgriff gleiten und ging zum Bett. Er ließ seine Knie los und als ich mich zu ihm setzte, schlang er seine Arme um mich. Er braucht mich, dachte ich, er braucht das. Ohne darüber nachzudenken erwiderte ich seine Geste und nahm ihn in die Arme. Ich hatte ihn nie so außer sich erlebt. Er zitterte und erzählte mir mit brüchiger Stimme, was er geträumt hatte. Ich bekam nicht alles mit, manchmal schluchzte er und verschluckte ein Wort. Ich achtete gar nicht drauf. Es war einfach nur wichtig, daß ihm klar wurde, daß ich da war, und daß wir beide nun sicher waren. "Schon okay, Danny."

Nach einer Weile ließ sein Schluchzen und Zittern nach und sein Atem beruhigte sich. Fast widerwillig machte ich mich los und erst da wurde mir klar, daß er tatsächlich geweint hatte. Er schniefte und deutete auf mein Flanellhemd. "Ich glaub, ich hab dein Hemd versaut."

Ich lächelte und strich ihm durchs Haar. "Geht's besser?"

Er erwiderte mein Lächeln und nickte. Als er merkte, daß ich gehen wollte, legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. "Jack, könntest du... hierbleiben?"

Ich muß ihn sehr überrascht angesehen haben.

"Bloß...", stammelte er und wurde sogar ein wenig rot. "Bloß bis ich eingeschlafen bin."

Er sah aus wie Charlie nach einem Alptraum, wenn er mich anbettelte, noch ein wenig bei ihm zu bleiben, bis er wieder eingeschlafen sein würde. Ich hatte es kein einziges Mal geschafft, Charlie diese Bitte abzuschlagen; wie konnte ich sie Daniel abschlagen?

Ich machte ihm ein Zeichen, daß er rutschen sollte, um mir Platz zu machen. Er hob die Decke und ich legte mich neben ihn. Ich sah, daß er nur Boxershorts trug. Ich schaltete die Lampe aus und eine Weile lagen wir schweigend nebeneinander.

"Danke, Jack."

"Ja. Liegst du bequem?"

"Hmm."

Er rückte näher und lehnte seine Stirn an meine Schulter. Ich fühlte sein Gewicht die Matratze niederdrücken, und spürte seine Wärme. Er roch nach Shampoo und Aftershave und nach Schlaf. Ich war ein wenig nervös und konnte nicht sagen, warum. Es war nicht so, als hätten wir noch nie nebeneinander geschlafen. Im Gegenteil, auf zahllosen Missionen hatten wir uns ein Zelt geteilt. Das war doch nur Daniel, und er brauchte mich, damit er einschlafen konnte. Ich lauschte seinem Atem, wie er langsamer und gleichmäßiger kam und ging. Das letzte, das ich dachte war, daß sich das gut anfühlte, und ich fragte mich, warum wir das nicht schon früher gemacht hatten. Dann dachte ich nichts mehr und schlief ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, war es immer noch dunkel und es regnete immer noch. Daniel rieb seinen Unterleib gegen meine Hüfte und seine Hand strich über meine Brust. Ich schlief noch halb und es fühlte sich gut an. Bevor ich überhaupt merkte, was ich tat, machte ich es ihm nach und streichelte seine Brust. Sein heißer Atem kitzelte meinen Hals und er atmete schneller. Ich spürte seinen steifen Penis an meiner Hüfte. Dunkel erinnerte ich mich, daß wir das nicht tun sollten. Das war nicht richtig. Während ich mich noch fragte, wieso, stöhnte Daniel leise und verlangsamte seine Bewegungen. Die Neugier gewann die Oberhand und ich ließ meine Hand zu seinem Bauch hinunter gleiten. Der Gedanke daran, daß ich Daniels Schwanz anfassen würde, schien plötzlich nicht mehr so absurd wie er es zuvor gewesen sein mochte. Ich dachte an die Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich an seinen Penis gedacht hatte. Als ich mich gefragt hatte, wie es sich anfühlen würde, ihn anzufassen anstatt mich selbst. Ob er es mochte, langsam und sanft berührt zu werden oder ob er es lieber hatte, etwas härter und schneller angefaßt zu werden. In so anzufassen schien immer eine solche Unmöglichkeit, daß ich mich wie in einem Traum fühlte, es nun doch zu tun, diesen harten, muskulösen Körper mit der samtweichen Haut.

Seine Hand glitt an meinem Körper herunter und legte sich über meine, zog sie dahin, wo er sie brauchte. "Ja", flüsterte er heiser gegen meinen Hals und stieß hart gegen meine Hand. Er war mir um einiges voraus und ich wußte, wie sich das anfühlte. Ich wollte wissen, wie er sich in meiner Hand anfühlte und schob den Bund seiner Boxer herunter. Er fühlte sich gut an. Heiß und hart. Und es war nicht viel anders, als mich selbst anzufassen. Seine Hand klammerte sich an meine Hüfte und sein Mund hinterließ eine feuchte Spur von meinem Hals zu meiner Brust. Ungeschickt hantierte er am Reißverschluß meiner Jeans, versuchte, ihn zu öffnen. Ich rutschte auf dem Bett, um ihm genügend Spielraum zu geben, um seine Hände zu bewegen, ohne ihn loszulassen. Irgendwann hatte er es geschafft, meine Hose zu öffnen und schob seine Hand in meine Unterhose. Sein Griff war warm und sicher, aber seine Hand zitterte ein wenig. Es dauerte nicht lang; ich bewegte meine Hand ein paar Mal auf und ab und er kam.

Er bäumte sich auf, hielt für einen Moment still und sank dann zurück aufs Bett und gegen meine Brust. Warm und klebrig tropfte sein Samen von meinen Fingern aber ich schaffte es nicht, ihn loslassen. Daniel massierte immer noch meinen Penis, mit einer fast behäbigen Bewegung, während er versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Dann ließ er mich los und streichelte meinen Bauch. Als er wieder gleichmäßiger atmete, begann er, meine Brust zu küssen. Ich war erregt, und obwohl ich mochte, was er tat, wollte ich, daß er mich dort berührte, wo ich es am nötigsten hatte. Als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, glitt seine Hand an meinem Körper hinunter. Er beugte sich vor und küßte meinen Bauch. Während ich mich noch fragte, ob er tatsächlich soweit gehen würde, küßte er meine Eichel. Seine Zunge war warm und feucht, als er mich in den Mund nahm. Es war einfach schon zu lange her, daß ich mit jemandem Sex hatte, der mir etwas bedeutete, und ich war viel zu erregt, um mich zurückhalten zu können.

"Danny", stöhnte ich. "Stop! Ich komm' gleich..." Obwohl ich es gern getan hätte, dachte ich, daß ich nicht in seinem Mund kommen sollte. Daniel kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern saugte noch stärker und ein paar Augenblicke später kam ich. Er leckte und schluckte, bis ich nichts mehr zu geben hatte. Dann krabbelte er an mir entlang und schmiegte sich an mich.

Ich wußte nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hatte das nicht geplant, vielleicht war es nur passiert, weil uns glückliche Umstände hierher gebracht hatten. Vielleicht würde Daniel es bereuen, wenn wir aufstehen und zurück zur Basis fahren würden. Das war eines der Dinge, die einfach nicht passieren dürfen, Sex mit einem Teammitglied. Ich wollte erst mal verschnaufen und abwarten, wie Daniel reagierte. Ich schloß meine Augen und bevor ich mich versah, schlief ich wieder ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, schien die Sonne und das Bett war leer. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um mich zu erinnern, warum ich im Bett im Gästezimmer aufwachte, und nicht in meinem eigenen. Ich streckte mich und sah an mir herunter. Das Flanellhemd war offen, meine Jeans bis zu den Knien heruntergezogen; nur die Unterhose war da, wo sie hingehörte. Keine Spur von Daniel. Bevor ich mich wundern konnte, was seine Abwesenheit zu bedeuten hatte, oder was ich als nächstes tun sollte, öffnete sich die Türe und Daniel kam herein. Zögernd lehnte er am Türrahmen und sah mich an.

"Hi", sagte er leise.

"Hi", antwortete ich.

"Verachtest du mich nun?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn.

Ich rutschte auf dem Bett, versuchte meine Jeans hochzuziehen, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Warum sollte ich ihn verachten? Weil wir Sex hatten? Weil er mir einen geblasen hatte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab? Ich hatte es genossen, aber ich würde dem nicht allzuviel beimessen. Ich fragte mich, ob er das schon mal getan hatte, den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes im Mund gehabt und es genossen zu haben.

"Nein", sagte ich bestimmt und knöpfte mein Hemd zu. "Was hältst du von Frühstück?"

Als ich aufsah, merkte ich, daß er mich die ganze Zeit angesehen haben mußte. Er hielt meinen Blick und nickte.

Es war ein wenig seltsam, anders als die anderen Morgen danach. Die anderen Male hatte die Nacht davor etwas verändert; Daniel und ich waren immer noch dieselben, dachte ich. Wir arbeiteten zusammen und würden einfach nicht ein nettes Paar abgeben. Wir waren einfach Freunde.

Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis wir zum üblichen Geplänkel übergingen. Doch das war nur oberflächlich. Ungefähr zwei Wochen dachte ich, es wäre ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen, und versuchte, ihn nicht anders zu behandeln. Glücklicherweise mußten wir nicht zu irgendwelchen Missionen aufbrechen. Carter kam wieder zu Bewußtsein, wurde aber noch nicht in den aktiven Dienst entlassen. Hammond hatte nicht die Absicht, uns einen Ersatz zur Seite zu stellen und so hatten wir genügend Zeit, den unerledigten Papierkram zu erledigen. Carter bemerkte nichts. Aber Teal'c. Ich erzählte ihm, ich wäre einfach erschöpft, denn es war eine anstrengende Mission. Er fragte nicht weiter, aber ich ahnte, daß er mir kein Wort glaubte.

Dann erlaubte Frasier Carter, den Rest ihres "Erholungsurlaubes" in ihren eigenen vier Wänden zu verbringen. Eines Mittags kam Daniel vorbei und fragte, ob ich mich Teal'c und ihm anschließen wollte, um Carter zu besuchen. Ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen, obwohl ich es für eine bescheuerte Idee hielt. Carter war eine Frau und Frauen scheinen immer sowas wie einen siebten Sinn zu haben, wenn es darum geht, gewisse... Dinge wahrzunehmen. Ich war ein wenig besorgt, daß sie merken würde, daß etwas mit Daniel und mir nicht stimmte. Obwohl es da nichts zu entdecken gäbe, wie ich mir einzureden versuchte.

Es war ein netter Abend. Daniel kochte und war sehr besorgt um Carter. Ich war fast ein wenig eifersüchtig, als ich sah, wie nah die beiden sich zu sein schienen. Manchmal ertappte er mich, wie ich ihn beobachtete und sah mich fragend an. Ich denke nicht, daß Carter etwas gemerkt hat. Wir lachten, und sie beklagte sich, weil ihre Rippen immer noch schmerzten. Es war erst halb zehn, als sie schon müde wurde. Sie schob es auf die Schmerzmittel, die sie nehmen mußte und warf uns praktisch raus. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung, schon nach hause zu gehen, so fragte ich Daniel und Teal'c ob sie Lust hatten, noch einen draufzumachen. Teal'c verneinte, aber Daniel wollte. Wir brachten Teal'c zur Basis und fuhren zurück in die Stadt. Ich kann nicht verleugnen, daß da zwischen uns etwas war. Schon während des Essens bei Carter hatte es zwischen uns gefunkt. Ich versuchte, es zu ignorieren und entschied mich für eine Bar, die um diese Zeit ziemlich voll sein würde. Ich wollte nicht in einer leeren Bar sitzen, bedeutungsschwangere Blicke tauschen und all den romantischen Kram. Die Bar war ziemlich voll. Es war ein verrauchter Raum voller Menschen, aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte laute Rockmusik, aber wir bekamen doch noch einen Platz an der Theke. Wir tranken Whiskey und warfen uns bedeutungsschwangere Blicke zu und ich merkte, daß ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. In einer einsamen Bar hätten wir uns wenigstens über irgendwelche belanglosen Dinge unterhalten und so tun können, als merkten wir nicht, was da zwischen uns vorging. Daniel rückte näher und konnte sein Rasierwasser riechen. Er fragte, ob ich nicht noch mit zu ihm auf einen Kaffee kommen wollte. Das war so klischeehaft und Daniel sah fast so aus, als würde er gleich rot werden. Wir wußten beide, daß es hier nicht mehr um den Kaffee ging, und daß ich höflich ablehnen sollte. Aber es war so einfach, sich treiben zu lassen und das Verbotene zu tun, und so stimmte ich zu. Schweigend fuhren wir zu seinem Apartment; im Aufzug konnten wir uns nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Daniels Hände zitterten, als er versuchte, den Schlüssel ins Schloß zu stecken; ich dachte schon, daß er sie fallenlassen würde. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ mich herein. Nervös wanderte er von einem Zimmer ins andere, schaltete eine Lampe an und eine andere wieder aus. Gerade als ich dachte, daß er den vorgeschobenen Kaffee vergessen hätte, ging er in die Küche. Ich stand neben dem Klavier und fragte mich, was zum Henker ich da tat. Ich war nicht der Typ für lockere Affären, das war nicht wirklich meines. Aber das mit Daniel drohte, aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Ich beschloß, die Dinge so zu lassen, wie sie waren und zu gehen. "Daniel", begann ich und drehte mich um. Ich stolperte fast über Daniel, der mir gerade eine Tasse Kaffee reichte.

"Dein Kaffee", sagte er. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich wußte, daß ich einen Moment zu lange gezögert hatte. Er wurde rot und ich stellte die Tasse auf das Klavier. Er kam zu mir und wir küßten uns. Es war kein zarter, "Kennenlern"-Kuß. Wir waren beide so ausgehungert und leidenschaftlich, daß ich keine Ahnung habe, wie wir es geschafft haben, an einem Stück und ohne ein Möbelstück zu demolieren, in seinem Schlafzimmer zu landen. Ich konnte es nicht erwarten, ihn anzufassen; ungeduldig zog ich an seinem Hemd und an seiner Hose, und er tat es mir gleich. Irgendwie haben wir es geschafft, nackt auf dem Bett zu landen. Wir rieben unsere Körper aneinander, jeder versuchte, die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Ich ließ ihn gewinnen und er rollte sich auf mich. Er löste seine Lippen von meinem Mund und ich öffnete die Augen. Ich sah, wie er kam; noch nie hatte ich so etwas erregendes gesehen. Er streckte seinen Hals, bog den Kopf nach hinten und ich spürte, wie sein Schwanz gegen meinen pulsierte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und er biß sich auf die Lippen; er sah aus, als hätte er Schmerzen. Ich packte seine Pobacken und stieß meine Hüften nach oben, ließ meinen Penis über seinen warmen und feuchten Bauch gleiten. Augenblicke später kam ich. Er sank auf meine Brust und ich hielt ihn fest. Für einen sorglosen Moment genoß ich das wundervolle Gefühl. Es dauerte etwa solange, wie ich brauchte, um wieder einigermaßen ruhig zu atmen. Dann rollte Daniel von mir herunter. Mein Gehirn schaltete sich wieder ein und ich fühlte mich etwas verloren.

Eine Weile lagen wir schweigend nebeneinander. Ich kämpfte gegen das dringende Bedürfnis, mich anzuziehen und davonzulaufen.

"Wir sollten drüber reden", sagte Daniel in den Raum.

Was gab es da schon zu reden? Wir waren betrunken gewesen und hatten einer Versuchung nachgegeben, der wir nicht hätten nachgeben sollen. Das erste Mal war entschuldbar, es war einfach... passiert. Aber nun drohte es, eine Gewohnheit zu werden.

"Wir hatten Sex, was gibt's da schon zu sagen?"

"Ist das eine Angewohnheit von dir, Sex mit Teammitgliedern zu haben?", fragte Daniel und richtete sich auf. "Letzte Woche Sam, diese Woche ich und nächste Woche ist Teal'c dran, oder wie?"

"Daniel."

"Oh, und die Woche danach besorgst du's vielleicht noch Hammond." Seine Stimme troff vor Ironie und ich fühlte mich einfach nur schlecht.

"Daniel", versuchte ich noch mal und setzte mich auf. Da waren so viele Dinge, die ich sagen wollte, daß er ein Freund war und daß er mir sehr viel bedeutete. Das es einfach passiert war und ich es genossen hatte. Daß er nicht zu viel hineininterpretieren sollte. Ich versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen. Er war nackt und er sah wirklich gut aus. Es schien ihm nicht im mindesten peinlich zu sein, mit seinem kommandierenden Offizier nackt auf dem Bett zu sitzen, und diese Unterhaltung zu führen. Aber mir. Ich streckte die Hand aus und berührte seine Schulter. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich alt und dumm. "Es ist nicht so, und das weißt du auch."

Er sah mich an und nickte. "Ja, ich weiß. Aber was ist nun?"

Vergiß es, wollte ich vorschlagen, aber ich ahnte, daß das nicht die richtigen Worte gewesen wären.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal anziehen?", schlug ich vor und Daniel lächelte ein wenig.

Wir zogen uns an und tranken den Kaffee, den er zuvor gekocht hatte. Wir beschlossen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Es wäre das Beste für alle Betroffenen. Für das Team, und für Daniel und mich. Wir schafften es, diesen Beschluß etwa sechs Wochen einzuhalten. Wir trafen uns nicht in überfüllten Bars und ich behielt meine Hände im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bei mir selbst. Carter wurde wieder für den aktiven Dienst zugelassen und Hammond gab uns eine leichte Mission. Es war eine Mission wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Die Bilder, die das UAV sendete, entsprachen dem tatsächlichen Zustand des Planeten. Das Wetter war schön, es gab wenig Bäume und absolut null Anzeichen für Goa'uld. Niemand wurde verletzt oder getötet. Und auch Daniel nutzte folgsam die Zeit, die er hatte, um Aufnahmen des antiken Tempels zu machen, ohne sich darüber zu beschweren, daß er zuwenig Zeit hätte, das Rätsel dieser untergegangenen Zivilisation zu lösen. Hammond war zufrieden, Frasier ebenso, daß wir alle an einem Stück zurück kamen. Ich war auch zufrieden, und stolz auf mein Team, daß ich sie alle zum Abendessen bei mir einlud. Es war ein schöner Abend. Als alle gegangen waren, putzte ich die Küche und war gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett, als ich auf dem Boden vor der Garderobe einen Schlüsselbund fand. Es war Daniels. Ich fragte mich gerade, ob es Absicht oder Zufall war, da klopfte er an der Tür. Natürlich taten wir es wieder.

Danach lagen wir auf dem Bett und sagten lange kein Wort. Plötzlich brach Daniel das Schweigen. "Was ist das, Jack?" Er hob die Hand und ließ sie wieder auf die Matratze sinken.

"Ich glaube, man nennt's Matratze."

"Du weißt, was ich meine."

Natürlich wußte ich das. Aber ich konnte seine Frage nicht beantworten. Vielleicht war es eine Droge, wie alle anderen. Das erste Mal versuchst du es aus Neugier; du weißt, daß es falsch ist, aber es hält dich nicht ab davon, es wieder zu tun. "Ja", sagte ich, und behielt den Rest für mich. Daniel war still für eine Weile, dann rührte er sich. Ich fühlte seinen Blick und drehte den Kopf. Er hatte seine Arme um das Kopfkissen gelegt und musterte mich. "Offensichtlich sind wir nicht fähig, damit aufzuhören." Es sagte das, als spräche er nicht über sich und mich, sondern erstattete irgendwem Bericht über eine antike Kultur. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte, also stimmte ich ihm einfach mal zu. "Ja, offensichtlich."

"Vielleicht müssen wir..." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Eine... Form dafür finden."

Ich war perplex und überlegte, was er damit meinte. Eine Form dafür finden. Wir hatten ein paarmal Sex. Okay, ich mußte zugeben, daß dies ein wenig anders lief, als die Affären, die ich zuvor hatte. Aber ich konnte nicht mal sagen, woran das lag. Daniel und ich arbeiteten zusammen, wir waren Freunde. Wir waren beide verheiratet gewesen und soweit es mich anging, hatte ich noch nie zuvor Sex mit einem Mann gehabt. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht mußten wir tatsächlich diesem... Ding, das da zwischen uns lief, einen Namen geben.

"Das ist nicht Liebe, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich mochte Daniel, mochte ihn verdammt gern, und er bedeutete mir sehr viel. Aber ich liebte ihn nicht, wie ich Sara geliebt hatte und ich wollte ganz sicher nicht noch einmal eine Beziehung wie die Ehe, die ich hatte. Ich war zu lang allein gewesen, als daß ich mich erneut an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte, mit jemandem fest zusammenzusein. Sicher, manchmal brauchte und wollte ich Sex. Aber ich war niemand, der dann einfach loszog; ich konnte mich einfach nie mit One-Night-Stands anfreunden. Und sicher war es für Daniel das selbe. Shau're war der Grund gewesen, warum er zum SGC gekommen war und er hatte eine sehr lange Weile gebraucht, bis er ihren Tod verwunden hatte. Manchmal sprach er von ihr und ich war sicher, daß er nie wieder eine Frau wie sie finden würde. Und soweit ich wußte, gab es keine andere Frau, die ihm so nahe gekommen war wie Shau're. Vielleicht brauchte er nur jemand, mit dem er seine Bedürfnisse teilen konnte. Und besser, es war ich, als jemand, dem er egal war.

Er hielt meinen Blick für eine Weile, dann nickte er. "Nein", bestätigte er bestimmt. "Nein, ich denke nicht."

"Gut", sagte ich und fühlte mich schuldig.

"Und jetzt? Sind wir nun Fick-Freunde?"

Das Wort hatte ich immer gehaßt. Obwohl ich es niemals zugegeben hätte, würde Daniel für mich niemals nur jemand sein, mit dem ich Sex hatte. "Du bist kein Fick-Freund", sagte ich und drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken. "Ich mag dich, Danny. Du bist ein Freund."

"Nur Sex. Keine Versprechungen, keine Forderungen", stellte er fest.

"Keine Versprechungen, keine Forderungen", bekräftigte ich.

Und so fingen Daniel und ich an, regelmäßig Sex zu haben.

Am Anfang war es ein Drahtseilakt. Meine Befürchtung, Carter oder Teal'c würden etwas bemerken, erwiesen sich als haltlos. Entweder bemerkten sie wirklich nichts oder sie waren einfach zu höflich, um es zu erwähnen. Unser Arbeitsverhältnis litt nicht unter unserem sexuellen Verhältnis. Wir hatten immer noch die üblichen, sinnlosen Streitgespräche, er dachte, wir wären auf einem archäologischen Ausflug und tat, als stehle ich seine Spielsachen, wenn ich ihn dezent an unseren Zeitplan erinnerte. Nach einer Weile hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, und alles lief glatt. Der Sex war nett. Wir gingen nicht viel weiter, als uns nackt aneinanderzureiben oder uns gegenseitig mit der Hand zu befriedigen. Manchmal machte es mir Daniel mit dem Mund; ich wurde neugierig und versuchte es auch.

Da war nur eine Sache, die mich wunderte. Daniel, der sonst immer sehr gesprächig war, stets seinen Protest kundtat, wenn er irgendwo eine Ungerechtigkeit vermutete und in jeder Situation für jeden Gegenüber die richtigen Worte fand, sagte kein einziges Wort, wenn wir Sex hatten. Er sprach nicht, und stöhnte und seufzte kaum. Er war nicht passiv, sondern einfach außergewöhnlich still. Er sah mich kaum an, wich meinen Blicken aus und wenn er kam, schloß er immer die Augen. Ich dachte, er fühlt sich schuldig. In seinem Herzen war er immer noch bei Shau're und obwohl er wußte, daß er sie loslassen mußte, konnte er nicht. Vielleicht hatte er nur Sex mit mir, weil ich jemand war, der sich um ihn sorgte. Er hatte Angst, sich wieder jemandem zu öffnen, den er dann wieder verlieren könnte. Er hatte unserer Abmachung nur zugestimmt, weil er wußte, daß es die beste Lösung war, um seine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Und wenn er Sex mit mir hatte, und die Augen schloß, dann würde er Shau're sehen. Zuerst redete ich mir ein, daß er nunmal so war und weil es keine Möglichkeit gab, mit ihm darüber zu reden, fand ich mich damit ab. Aber irgendwie gewann ich ihn lieber, als ich hätte zugeben können. Und ich begann, eifersüchtig zu werden. Ich war zärtlich und tat mein Bestes, ihn zu befriedigen. Shau're war eine Konkurrenz, gegen die ich einfach nicht ankam. Sie war seine Frau gewesen, er hatte sie geliebt und nun war sie tot. Er und ich waren nur ein wenig mehr als Fick-Freunde. Zu denken, daß er nicht mehr in mir sah, tat weh. Also versuchte ich, nicht daran zu denken.

Dann kam der Jahrestag von Shau'res Tod. Es war ein Samstag und ich war mir sicher, daß Daniel nicht kommen würde. Aber er kam doch. Ich dachte, daß er einfach ein wenig Gesellschaft bräuchte und nicht allein sein wollte. Wie ein altes Ehepaar sahen wir ein paar Videos an und hatten Pizza und Bier zum Abendessen. Er schien abwesend, aber so war er die ganze Woche gewesen. Ich schob es auf den Todestag und fragte nicht. Gegen Mitternacht gingen wir zu Bett. Ich machte das Licht in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer aus und schloß die Türen ab während er im Bad war. Als ich das Badezimmer verließ, sah ich im zu, wie er seinen Flanellpyjamas zuknöpfte und merkte, wie traurig er aussah.

"Daniel", sagte ich leise. "Wir müssen nicht..."

Er hob den Kopf und sah mich fragend an.

"Der Todestag."

"Welcher Todes... Oh."

Einen Moment lang sah er fast schockiert aus. Dann runzelte er die Stirn und blinzelte. Seine blauen Augen schienen plötzlich noch blauer zu sein und ich fühlte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, ihn ganz fest zu umarmen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Aber ich hatte Angst, daß er mich nicht lassen würde. Manchmal erschien es mir wie ein Wunder, daß er überhaupt das Bett mit mir teilte.

Er schien so verloren, und ich merkte, daß ich etwa gesagt hatte, das ich besser nicht gesagt hätte. "Tut mir leid."

"Ist nicht deine Schuld, Jack", flüsterte er, setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und starrte auf seine Füße. "Da ist etwas, das du wissen solltest."

Es war genau dieser Moment, als ich mir endlich eingestand, daß ich mir all die Zeit etwas vorgemacht hatte. Ich liebte Daniel und es war meine Schuld. Ich wollte es heraus schreien. Ich liebte ihn und ich hatte es nicht gemerkt. Und nun, da ich es wußte, konnte ich noch nicht mal was tun. Daniel liebte Shau're noch immer. Ich mochte Sex mit ihm haben, aber es hatte nie wirklich etwas bedeutet. Was ich versucht hatte, ihm zu geben, war nicht genug gewesen. Natürlich, Daniel war ein sehr höflicher und taktvoller Mensch. Er würde mir nicht ins Gesicht sagen, daß es wegen Shau're war. Er würde mit irgendeiner Ausrede kommen. Daß er es nicht länger fertigbrächte, Sam und Teal'c anzulügen und daß es das Beste wäre, wenn wir das hier beendeten. Und natürlich hatte er Recht. Und ich würde ihm zustimmen, weil er mir etwas bedeutete, nein, weil ich ihn liebte. Ich würde es hinnehmen wie ein Mann, wie ich auch Charlies Tod ertragen hatte, und die Nachricht, daß Sara die Scheidung wollte. Aber ich wußte, daß ich es nicht ertragen würde, es aus seinem Mund zu hören.

"Nicht Daniel. Sag's nicht."

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah mich eine Zeitlang schweigend an. Dann holte er tief Luft. "Hast du jemals daran gedacht..." Er zögerte, und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. "Hast du jemals überlegt..."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

"Was habe ich überlegt?"

"Geschlechtsverkehr", sagte schließlich und seine Wangen färbten sich rot.

"Geschlechtsverkehr", plapperte ich nach.

"Sexuelles Eindringen", erklärte er. "Analsex."

Na klar, ich hatte daran gedacht. Ich müßte lügen, wenn ich behauptete, ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich war schließlich auch nur ein Kerl, der neugierig wurde. Ich hatte im Internet ganz unverbindlich nach Informationen gesucht und auch gefunden. Und ich hatte vorgesorgt. In der untersten Schublade meines Nachttisches waren eine Tube Gleitcreme und Kondome. Da er jedoch das Thema nie erwähnte, hatte ich auch nie das Bedürfnis, mich der Peinlichkeit auszusetzen, es als erstes zum Gespräch zu bringen. Ich zuckte also vielsagend mit den Schultern.

"Ich will, daß du mich fickst, Jack."

"Daniel?"

"Jack, bitte."

Bitte. Erst vor einem Moment dachte ich, daß er mich einfach aus seinem Leben streichen würde und dann wollte er, daß wir einen Schritt weiter gehen. Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich entspannt. Vor Jahren hatte ich das mal mit Sara versucht. Zu behaupten, sie hätte es nicht gemocht, wäre noch eine Untertreibung. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft, ob ich es schaffen würde, es angenehm für ihn zu machen.

Er sah flehentlich zu mir auf, mit diesen riesigen, blauen Hundeaugen. Er hätte mich um alles bitten können und ich weiß, daß ich es ihm nicht verwehrt hätte. Ich nickte.

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu, als ich mich auszog. Ich fühlte mich plötzlich so schüchtern und ungelenk wie mit 17, als ich mich das erste Mal vor einem Mädchen ausgezogen hatte. Ich saß auf der Bettkante und legte die Gleitcreme und ein Kondom unter mein Kissen. Als ich mich ihm wieder zuwandte, lag er im Bett; er hatte die Bettdecke bis zum den Schultern hochgezogen und sah mich genau an. Ich sah ihn einen Moment an und schlüpfte dann schnell unter die Bettdecke.

"Bist du sicher, daß du das willst?"

Er nickte und schloß die Augen, als ich mich zu ihm lehnte und ihn sanft küßte. Er schmeckte nach Pfefferminz und mir kam in den Sinn, daß er eben erst die Zähne geputzt hatte. Ich war nervös, aber ich wollte, daß es gut für ihn würde. Daniel legte seine Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich noch näher an sich heran. Ich spürte seine Erregung an meiner Hüfte, und nur widerwillig ließ ich von seinem Mund.

Ich stützte mich auf einen Ellbogen und ließ die andere Hand über seine Brust gleiten, über diese samtweiche Haut. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn anzusehen, und so schob ich die Bettdecke bis zu seiner Hüfte herunter, um sehen zu können, was ich tat. Vorsichtig drehte ich seine linke Brustwarze zwischen meinen Fingern. "Gefällt dir das, Danny?", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. Ich wußte, daß er es mir nicht sagen würde, aber statt einer Antwort nickte er. "Dann gefällt dir auch das." Zärtlich küßte ich die Brustwarze. Sanft preßte ich meine Lippen zusammen und zog ein wenig, dann saugte ich daran. Daniels Hände fuhren in mein Haar und er wand sich unter mir. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und ich mußte gegen seine Brust grinsen. "Ich wußte, daß dir das gefallen würde, Danny. Ich wußte es." Einen Moment war ich mir sicher, daß er antworten würde, aber er tat es nicht. Ich betrachtete das als Herausforderung und war entschlossen, ihn zum Reden zu bringen.

Ich wandte mich seiner rechten Brustwarze zu und schenkte ihr die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit, die ich der anderen hatte zukommen lassen. Ich leckte und biß ihn sanft, zog an der empfindsamen Haut und beobachtete aufmerksam seine Reaktionen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er mit geschlossenem Mund stöhnte; seine Finger legten sich fester um meinen Nacken, aber keinen Ton kam über seine Lippen. Langsam ließ ich meine Finger auf seiner Brust zu seinem Bauchnabel wandern. Er zitterte ein wenig und ich spürte, wie er unter meinen Fingerspitzen Gänsehaut bekam. Ich rückte näher heran, hob mein Knie und schob es zwischen seine Beine, bis sein Penis an meinem Schenkel lag.

"Sag mir, was du möchtest, Danny", flüsterte ich ihm zu und küßte sein Ohrläppchen. Ich strich mit den Fingern durch sein Schamhaar. "Möchtest du, daß ich deinen Schwanz anfasse?" Quälend langsam ließ ich meine Hand über die Wölbung seiner schmalen Hüfte und über seinen Oberschenkel gleiten. Sein Penis drückte gegen mein Handgelenk, warm und fest, und ich fühlte die feuchte Wärme eines kleinen Tropfens an meinem Unterarm. Die Haut an seinem Schenkel war weich, gebräunt und leicht behaart. Ich wartetet ungeduldig darauf, daß er darum bettelte, von mir berührt zu werden, aber er tat es nicht. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er streckte den Hals, wie in einer Pose der Unterwerfung. Ich fuhr fort, seinen Schenkel zu streicheln und senkte den Kopf, um seinen Hals mit dem Mund zu liebkosen. Ich fühlte, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte und glitt mit den Lippen zu seinem Kinn. Er war frisch rasiert, seine Haut war so glatt, daß ich ihn einfach küssen mußte. Willig öffnete er die Lippen und spielte mit meiner Zunge. Langsam ließ er seine Hand meinen Rücken herunterfliegen, über meine Hüfte, bis er sie schließlich über meine Hand an seiner Hüfte legte. Sanft, aber bestimmt versuchte er, sie zu seinem Penis zu ziehen. Ich lächelte gegen seinen Mund, biß sanft in seine Unterlippe und beendete den Kuß.

"Rede mit mir, Danny."

Er runzelte die Stirn, ließ meine Hand los und wandte sich von mir ab. Während er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah ich, daß er die Augen öffnete.

"Komm schon, Danny."

"Laß mich nicht drum betteln." Sanft, aber bestimmt.

"Hier geht's nicht darum, dich betteln zu lassen", erklärte ich ihm. Ich wollte einfach hören, daß ihm gefiel, was ich tat, daß er es genauso genoß, wie ich. Ich war einfach kein Linguist und vielleicht hatte ich kein Taktgefühl. Aber ich hatte niemals vor, ihn zu verletzen oder ihn betteln zu lassen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf auf dem Kissen und sah mich an. Ohne Brille sah er noch jünger und verletzlicher aus als er wirklich war. Vielleicht hätte ich es nicht erzwingen sollen, dachte ich, und war nahe dran, mich zu entschuldigen, als er mir plötzlich mitteilte: "Ich liebe dich, Jack."

Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mich ein Goa'uld-Mutterschiff gestreift. Und ich habe sicher auch so ausgesehen.

"Du tust WAS?" Ich schreckte zurück und sah ihn an, als hätte er einen Knall. Plötzlich wurde mir bewußt, wie nackt ich war.

Er wich meinem Blick nicht aus und wiederholte: "Ich liebe dich." Dann runzelte er die Stirn und schien nicht mal zu bemerken, daß er zum einen nackt und zum andern ziemlich offensichtlich erregt war.

"Du... du meinst, du..." Ich stammelte, immer noch unfähig, die Konsequenzen dessen zu erfassen, was er mir gerade erst gesagt hatte.

Sein Gesicht hatte diesen bestimmten, abweisenden Ausdruck. "Ist vielleicht nicht der passende Zeitpunkt, dir das ausgerechnet jetzt zu sagen."

"Daniel." Die ganze Sache bekam einen leicht surrealen Dreh und ich befürchtete, ich hatte ein paar Dinge nicht ganz verstanden.

"Ich weiß, du willst vielleicht nicht, daß..."

"Daniel." Ich unterbrach die Ausführung, zu der er eben ansetzte. "Daniel, wir haben seit 8 Monaten Sex und jetzt erzählst du mir, daß du mich liebst?"

Stirnrunzelnd wandte er sich ab, drehte sich auf die Seite, und machte Anstalten, das Bett zu verlassen. Ich reagierte und packte ihn von hinten.

"Laß mich", sagte Daniel mit kalter Stimme ohne mich anzusehen. Ich war immer noch schockiert von seinem plötzlichen Geständnis und verwirrt von seinem abweisenden Verhalten.

"Nein, ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen, Daniel", sagte ich ärgerlich. "Schau mich bitte an."

Widerwillig drehte sich Daniel um und sah mich an.

"Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?"

"Oh, bitte, Jack." Er warf mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Vom ersten Moment, in dem wir uns trafen, hast du mich spüren lassen, daß du mich nicht magst. Du brauchtest mich wegen meines Wissens um antike Kulturen. Du hast noch nicht mal mich gebraucht, um präzise zu sein, du hast lediglich meine Fähigkeiten gebraucht. Und jedesmal, wenn ich nicht folgsam wie ein braver Soldat war, hast du die Chance genützt, um mich richtig runterlaufen zu lassen. Aber als ich von den Descended zurückkam und mich an nichts erinnern konnte, warst du der erste, dem ich zu vertrauen begann. Und eh ich mich versah, hatte ich mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiß nicht, wie und warum es passiert ist, daß wir schließlich Sex hatten, als wir von PX-3575 zurückkamen, aber ich wußte, daß ich verloren war und daß ich es wieder tun wollte. Ich konnte dich nicht zurückweisen, als es wieder passierte. Ich habe deinem Vorschlag zugestimmt, weil es der einzige Weg war, das zu bekommen, was ich wollte. Aber es war ein Fehler, denn jedesmal, wenn du mich berührtest, hatte ich Angst, daß du merken würdest, was du mir wirklich bedeutest. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dich wissen zu lassen, daß ich dich liebte. Denn wenn du es herausgefunden hättest, hättest du aufgehört, ein... Freund zu sein. Du hättest mich aus deinem Haus geworfen und aus dem SGC."

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und war vom Bett aufgestanden. Ich war wie versteinert und schockiert. Niemals im Leben wäre ich draufgekommen, daß er so fühlt. Er sah mich einen Moment an, dann meinte er: "Vielleicht sollte ich nun gehen."

"Geh nicht, Daniel." Bitte verlaß mich jetzt nicht, dachte ich.

"Warum sollte ich?"

Einen Moment lang glaubte ich, daß ich es nicht sagen könnte, nicht sagen könnte, daß ich ihn liebe. Aber plötzlich wurde mir klar, daß ich niemals wieder die Chance bekommen würde, es zu tun, wenn ich es jetzt nicht täte.

"Weil ich..."

Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen. "Weil du?"

"Verdammt, Daniel", fluchte ich. "Weil ich dich auch liebe."

Nun war er es, der aussah, als hätte ihn ein Bus gestreift. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Bettkante nieder. Eine Zeitlang sahen wir uns schweigend an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Hab ich das richtig verstanden...", fragte er schließlich und sah mich dabei mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck an. "Wir haben seit 8 Monaten Sex und plötzlich merkst du, daß du mich liebst?"

"Du hast ja auch nicht früher was gesagt."

"Oh, bitte, Jack. Du bist beim Militär..."

"Oh bitte, Daniel", äffte ich ihn nach. "Du bist Linguist, du wirst fürs Reden bezahlt."

"Ich werde bezahlt, um Kontakt mit Eingeborenen herzustellen", verbesserte Daniel mich und schenkte mir ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Grinsen. "Andererseits, sich mit dir zu verständigen ist fast wie das Kommunizieren mit einer außerirdischen Lebensform."

Die Spannung, die in der Luft gehangen war, löste sich. Daniel war clever, er konnte einfach mit Worten umgehen. Das war eines der Dinge, die ich über die Jahre zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Manchmal, wenn er in seinen Lehrermodus schlüpfte und nicht enden wollende Erklärungen und Ausführungen zum Besten gab, hatte ich das Bedürfnis, ihn eigenhändig zu erwürgen, aber dies war etwas anderes. Er neckte mich. Ich war mir im Klaren darüber, daß ich nicht mithalten konnte, und ich wußte, daß ihm das auch klar war. Aber seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich davon nicht, wie bei anderen Gelegenheiten, angegriffen.

"Keiner respektiert mich", versuchte ich, obwohl ich wußte, daß ihn militärische Ränge oder Machtgehabe noch nie sonderlich beeindruckt hatten.

Daniel zog eine Augenbraue hoch, drehte sich zu mir und streckte sich auf dem Bett aus, daß ich sehen konnte, wie erregt er war. Er streckte die Hand aus, als baute er eine Brücke zwischen uns. Die Spitze seines Zeigefingers berührte leicht mein Schlüsselbein und wanderte hinauf zu meiner Schulter. "Das liegt nur daran, daß sie keine Uniform tragen, die darauf hinweist, daß sie der Colonel sind, Colonel."

Ich öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber der einzige Ton, den ich hervorbrachte, war ein heiseres Krächzen. Während ich mich räusperte, versuchte ich verzweifelt, mir eine clevere Erwiderung einfallen zu lassen. Doch er kam mir zuvor, ehe ich etwas anmerken konnte, war seine Hand in meinen Nacken gewandert, und hatte mich zu ihm heruntergezogen. Seine Zunge fuhr an meinem Ohrläppchen entlang und er ließ sein Bein zwischen meine Schenkel gleiten.

"Ich will dich, Jack", raunte er in einem Ton in mein Ohr, wie ich ihn noch nie von ihm gehört hatte, und der mir direkt in die Lenden ging. Er mußte es gespürt haben, wie ein leiser Schauer durch meinen Körper lief, denn der Mistkerl lachte ein kehliges Lachen und ließ seine andere Hand zu meinem Bauch gleiten. Damit, daß er meine Autorität im Feld nicht immer anerkannte und meine Befehle für so etwas wie eine Verhandlungsbasis hielt, hatte ich mich ja abgefunden. Aber daran, daß er sich, nackt auf meinem Bett liegend, über meinen militärischen Rang lustig machte und mir wortwörtlich die Sprache verschlug, mußte ich mich erst gewöhnen. Seine Hand, die immer weiter südlich wanderte, machte es mir einfach.

"Nimm mich...", flüsterte er und schloß seine Hand um meine Männlichkeit. Ich küßte ihn und tat was er von mir verlangte.

Wir waren beide ein wenig nervös in dieser Nacht, als wir das erste Mal miteinander schliefen. Vielleicht war es nicht das, was sich Daniel erwartet hatte, oder was ich daraus machen wollte. Aber er sah mich die ganze Zeit an und sprach mit mir, während ich ihn das erste Mal liebte und nicht nur Sex mit ihm hatte.

Und ich begriff, warum er mich nie hatte ansehen können. Das, was er mir nicht hatte sagen können, war, so klischeehaft es auch klingen mag, deutlich von seinen Augen abzulesen. Es war unheimlich erregend und irgendwie erschreckend zugleich, wie empfindsam er auf meine Berührungen reagierte und wie sich alles in seinen Augen spiegelte. Wie er mit dem Blick den Bewegungen meiner Hände folgte. Wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten, als ich in ihn eindrang. Wie er versuchte, meinen Blick zu halten, als er kam, und dann doch die Augen schloß. Und wie er später in meinen Armen lag, immer noch leicht zitternd, aber selig lächelnd.

Es ist viel Zeit vergangen seitdem und viel passiert.

Daniel und ich hatten beschlossen, Teal'c und Carter nichts zu sagen. Es war manchmal verdammt schwer, aber sie haben nie etwas gemerkt.

Nachdem wir die Goa'uld und die Replikatoren besiegt hatten, und sie mich in Hammonds Position nach Washington wegloben wollten, beschloß ich, den günstigen Zeitpunkt zu nutzen, und den Dienst zu quittieren. Solange ich noch in einem Alter war, in dem Daniel was mit mir anfangen konnte.

Nun stehe ich auf meiner Abschiedsparty mit einer kühlen Flasche Bier am Grill in meinem Garten. Carter steht seit mehr als 10 Minuten an der Balkontüre und sieht mich unverwandt an. Sie trägt ihre Haare wieder kurz, seitdem sie zum General ernannt wurde und nun das Center leitet und sie hat auch ein wenig zugenommen. Steht ihr.

"Was gibt's Carter?", will ich wissen und wende eines der Steaks, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sie stößt sich von der Balkontüre ab und kommt langsam auf mich zu. Sie betrachtet aufmerksam die Flasche in ihrer Hand und kratzt mit dem Nagel an dem feuchten Aufkleber.

"Jack", beginnt sie, und ich bin erstaunt, wie leicht ihr mein Name inzwischen über die Lippen geht.

"Jetzt wo Sie Zivilist sind, kann ich ja fragen." Sie lächelt verschmitzt und fährt dann fort. "Wie lange genau geht das schon mit Ihnen und Daniel?"

Der Schluck Bier, den ich im Mund habe, landet nicht in meinem Magen, und auch nur mit viel Körperbeherrschung nicht auf dem Grill, sondern daneben.

"Wie kommen Sie darauf, daß da was zwischen Daniel und mir ist?" Ich mustere sie sehr genau.

"Das hat doch ein Blinder gesehen, daß da immer etwas besonderes zwischen Ihnen war, Jack." Sie lächelt mich an. "Auch wenn ich manchmal hoffte..." Sie räuspert sich, doch bevor sie fortfahren kann, unterbricht sie Daniels Stimme.

"George hat eben angerufen, er und T kommen ein wenig später, da war irgendwo ein Unfall", schallt seine Stimme aus dem Haus.

"Der Salat", erklärt er, als er den Balkon betritt und stellt die Schüssel auf den Tisch. Carter und ich sehen uns einen Moment lang schweigend an.

"Störe ich?", will Daniel wissen und als ich aufsehe, hat er genau diesen leicht verwirrten Blick in den Augen, für den ich ihn küssen könnte. Fragend sieht er von mir zu Carter. "Habe ich etwas verpaßt?"

Er runzelt die Stirn und schiebt die Unterlippe nach vorn.

Er sieht fast so aus, wie in dem Moment, als er kurz davor war, mir das erste Mal zu sagen, daß er mich liebt. Als ich dachte, er würde mich nie wieder ansehen, weil ich Idiot es wirklich zu weit getrieben hatte. Und plötzlich wird mir klar, was für ein verdammt glücklicher Kerl ich doch bin. Manchmal hätte ich ihn am liebsten dafür erwürgt, wenn er Anweisungen von mir nicht befolgt hatte oder irgendwelchen spontanen Eingebungen folgte und uns damit auf Missionen wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Aber hätte er in diesem einen Moment den Mut nicht aufgebracht, es mir zu sagen, wer weiß, was wir alles verpaßt hätten und wo wir nun wären. Ich blinzle und nehme schnell einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

"Nein", meint Carter.

"Nein", bekräftige ich und werfe ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, während ich die Grillzange weglege. Ich klopfe ihm auf die Schulter, weil ich ihn ganz einfach anfassen und ihn, seine Wärme und seine Kraft spüren muß, um mich zu versichern, daß das kein Traum ist. Seinem Ausdruck sehe ich an, daß er mir nicht glaubt, und sich fragt, was da eben zwischen Carter und mir war.

"Nein?", fragt er zweifelnd und in seinen Augen blitzt es.

Lächelnd greife ich nach der Grillzange und wende mich wieder den Steaks zu. "Nein, Daniel, du hast nichts verpaßt. Zum Glück hast du nichts verpaßt."

Ende


End file.
